


Tokyo Ghoul High School AU

by Amatia



Series: Tokyo Ghoul High School AU [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So chapter two is up. Whoot. I have absolutely no clue what is going on. I'm just rolling with it and I don't know how many chapters this is going to have. I'm going to keep rolling with this.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was a raining Tuesday morning and Touka had finally woken up after hitting the snooze button three times. She got out of her bed and went to go get dressed. She really didn't like going to school, but she had no choice to, the whole children having to go to school for a certain amount of time was holding her back. Touka looked in the mirror, frowning, she didn't like this at all, but there was nothing she could do with it. She picked up her comb and brushed whatever hair she had. She walked to her front door to put on her shoes and grabbed her backpack and headed up to the high school. She did loathe going to school, there was one class she hated in particular, Classical Literature. She could never figure out why she took the class in the first place. She believes that the school had made her take the class. Touka soon realized that she had forgotten her umbrella, but she was half to school and could careless at this point. 

"Dammit..." She sighed. "I'm going to be late." She added. 

Touka then ran to the school, hoping that she wouldn't be late, she was never late to any of her classes. She ran up the stairs to the her classroom. She opened the door and saw that there were little amount of students. She released a sigh of relief and walked over to her desk to sit down. She placed her arms on her desk and her head on her arms, she was still tired, since she didn't get enough sleep the night before, she was trying to finish her homework in her literature class. The bell rung as the teacher walked into the classroom. She picked up her and death glared at the board. 

"Rise." Said the teacher. "Bow." He added. 

The children did as the teacher asked and bowed. They sat back down in their seats as they saw a new person walk into the room. She looked like a new student, but they weren't sure at all. The little child looked at the class nervously. She was a short girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was holding her bag to her face trying to cover her nervousness. 

"This is Fueguchi Hinami. She is a middle schooler and is only here to study Classical Literature." The teacher said. "You can go sit down in the back Ms. Fueguchi." He added. 

"Yes sir." Hinami quietly said as she was moving to the back of the room. 

Hinami was awkwardly moving towards the back of the room. She could feel the tension that the class had. To her, it seemed that none of them wanted to be here, especially one girl in particular, Touka. Hinami found a seat right next to her and hopes that she wouldn't mind it much. Touka glanced over at her and gave her a faint smile. Hinami blushed lightly and tried to pay attention in class. She saw that Touka was struggling a bit, and she giggled a little. When the class was over, they had a little break before they went on learning the next subject. 

"Um...Miss Touka..." Hinami muttered

"Yes, Fueguchi-chan?" Touka writing stuff down. 

"I-I-I saw that you were struggling in class and I wanted to tell you if you ever need help, I'm here." The brunette advised her. 

"Okay. I will take that into consideration." The purple haired girl said very brute. 

"Umm...Okay. Bye." Hinami said going back to the bus to go to her school. 

Touka had ignored the girl, not realizing that she had left. She was lightly hitting herself in the forehead, not getting any of the questions right for the homework she received. The teacher came back into the room after a call that came in a little before the class ended. He had news to tell the class and he didn't really like it, but he had no choice but to let it happen. 

"I just received a call saying starting next week, we will have a student teacher for the Classical Literature classes." He said in disdain. 

Half the class was happy, since they didn't like the teacher, but the other half of the class didn't like it because they didn't want another teacher. Touka on the other hand, she didn't care, as long as he wasn't a push over and didn't piss her off, she was fine. All she wanted to do was get through this year and hopefully that she could make it to Kamii University. After a while, it finally was lunch. Touka sighed and realized, that she forgot to wake up her younger brother, Ayato, so he could get ready for school. He didn't like to be late, which is the very opposite of what he was trying to prove. She walked to the cafeteria and saw the 'popular' kids of the school. She rolled her eyes at her brother, who was rather frustrated by it. Ayato realized what she had done and the fact he had no money for lunch. 

"You're not going to go talk to her, are you?" Eto teased. 

"No, I'm just going to get money out of her." He said. Ayato walked up to her with a smirk on her face and cracking his knuckles. "Hey, bitch." He yelled at Touka. 

Touka turned around with a glare in her eye. She really didn't want to deal with him. "What?" She asked, irritated. 

"Give me your money, if you know what's best for you." He advised her. 

Touka sighed and dug through her bag for money. "Here, this all I have. If you wanted money for lunch, you could have asked nicely." She said handing him the money. 

Ayato was even more irritated by her as he took the money and watched her walk off. "All she had was two hundred yen, that isn't enough to buy a bag of chips." He whispered under his breath. 

He walked back to his table to see that everyone there was laughing at him. 

"Smooth." Tatara said. 

"Yeah, whatever. At least I got money." Ayato said, successfully. 

"Whatever you say." Eto teased again. 

Touka sighed and found her friend Yoriko and sat at the same table as she did. She put her head on the table and moaned from hating everything. Yoriko smiled and rubbed her head. 

"There, there Touka. Everything will be fine." She reassured her. "I brought some food." She added. 

Touka lifted up her head and had her chin on the table. "Really?" She asked. 

"Yes." The hazelnut haired girl said. She pulled put the food and started to feed Touka. 

Touka had no energy to do anything, all she did was open her mouth so Yoriko can feed her some of the food she made. It tastes disgusting, but Touka didn't have the heart or the energy to tell her that her cooking sucked. As the day winded down, Touka waited for Ayato outside his classroom. She knew he didn't like it, he didn't want anyone to know that they were related, but had no choice, he didn't like going home alone on raining days.

"Is there anything you would like for dinner?" Touka asked. 

"Not really. I just want food." Ayato said. 

"Okay. Once we get home, I'm going to change and go to the story, do you want to come with?" She asked. 

"No." He added

"Okay." She said. 

They got home and Touka quickly changed and headed to the store. While she was there, she realized she had to work. She picked out some food that she thought was easy to make and give the food to Ayato for him to make. She rushed back over to her house and put the groceries away as fast as possible. She then went to go change and headed to work. 

"There is instant ramen in the cabinets if you are hungry and want something easy to make if you are hungry." She said. 

"Okay." Ayato said, not caring at all. 

Touka rushed out the house and headed to her work. She sighed and clocked on. She came at the wrong timing, the were having their rush. She picked up some orders and did her best at getting everything out to the customers just the way they wanted. Near the ending of her shift, a man came in with his friend. He was scrawny and had no muscle and he was with his friend, who was a little more built than he was. She sighed and walked over to them and took their order. Once she was done serving them, she clocked out and went back home. Touka saw that Ayato was already asleep. She walked into his room and faintly smiled. 

"You asshole, stop trying to prove something." She said lightly kissing his cheek. 

Touka walked back to her room and went to bed. The next went by pretty fast and Touka didn't even know where the time went. She was sitting in her Classical Literature class and saw that some one new came into the classroom. The figure was familiar and noticed is was the same guy from the cafe, he was their new student teacher and she didn't like it at all.


	2. Chapter Two

Touka kept staring at the male, who was standing at the front of the room. She sighed and didn't like that he was here. Hinami was very confused and didn't know why there was someone else coming to the classroom. She looked over at Touka with her confused.

"Uh...Touka-chan, why is there another person in the class?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know." Touka said.

"This is Kaneki Ken. He will be the new student teacher for the Classical Literature class. And he he is a student at Kamii University." The teacher informed the students.

"That would be your answer." Touka whispered.

Hinami nodded and listened to the lesson that was being taught. She smiled as she started to draw something. Touka looked over on her paper to see the notes, but she saw the sketches on her paper. She sighed and looked up at the board trying write down everything. Touka didn't understand the writings of the Greek and Roman literature. Kaneki looked over at Touka and saw that she was struggling. He faintly smiled as he went back to finishing his report of an essay on the Greko-Roman Gods for his class. Hide walked into the gym with a smile on his face. He looked for the teacher and saw that she was happy to see him.

"I guess you are the student teacher from Kamii University." She said with a smile.

"Yes." Hide said. "My name is Nagachika Hideyoshi." He added.

"Well, the kids are just warming up. They are just going to be playing dodge ball. And I want you to do is be the referee." She told him.

"Okay." Hide agreed.

The two stood by the side lines and watched the students doing warm laps around the gym. Hide smiled and was ready to teach the class the first day he was there.

"Can you get the doge balls out of the storage room, please?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

The teacher handed him the keys. She pointed the key that Hide had to use to open the storage doors. He took the keys and walked over the doors and opened them up. He went searching for the doge balls and didn't find them for ten minuets, when he realized that they were right by the door. He carried the sack full of dodge balls back to the gym area. He placed the rubber balls right next to him and the teacher. She then took her fingers and put them in her mouth and made a high pitched whistle sound, signaling the students to stop running. The students stopped and tried to catch their breaths. They wobbled their way to the line that outlined the gym floor.

"This is our student teacher, Nagachika Hideyoshi and he will be helping out." She informed them.

Most of the student moaned. None of them wanted to be here, they really didn't like gym class. They just stared at the Hide and wanted to know what he was up to. The students were already dying by the vigorous physical activity, they didn't know if the student teacher to do the same thing. Hide smiled at them and took out one of the dodge balls and held it with both of his hands.

"We are going to play dodge ball." He declared. "The rules are simple, you take a dodge ball, go back to your side of the gym, throw the ball at the other team, you get it hit, you're out. If someone catches a dodge ball that you threw, you are out. When I say jail break, everyone is back in the game to play regardless of how many people are out. If you get hit, stand beside me, closest to your side of the gym." Hide explained. "I will number you off." He said.

Hide numbered them off to two. He watched the two teams run to their side of the gym. He took a whistle and signaled the kids they could start throwing dodge balls at each others faces. None of them wanted to do this, but most of them wanted to pass this class so they can get it over with. A couple of the students ran up to the middle of the gym floor to grab some dodge balls. They started to throw it at each other. Ayato stood in the corner, closest to Hide, not caring to play this sport.

"Why isn't he playing?" Hide asked.

"Because he thinks it is pointless." The teacher said.

"That is a little irritating." He added.

"Yeah. Ayato won't pass because he never does anything." She informed him.

"Alrighty then." Hide told her, irritable.

Hide found a dodge ball slowly rolling towards him. He picked up and looked at Ayato straight in the eye.

"Ayato, you need to participate!" He yelled at him.

"No, it's pointless!" Ayato yelled back.

Hide got a little more irritated. He released breath of air to calm himself down and threw the ball at his face.

"OW!" He yelled.

"You're out!" The blonde said.

Ayato walked over towards Hide and stood next to him until he yelled 'jail break.' He was there for quiet a while. He was getting more and more agitated. Hide finally called out the words and watched the children run back to their side of the gym. Ayato just walked back to his corned and didn't want to do a thing. Hide sighed and helped the other team. Ayato decided to play to get some pack back. After a while, the teacher told them to change out since the class was about to end.

"Nice job today and thank you for getting Ayato to participate." She told him.

"Thank you and you're welcome." He said.

Touka listened to the lecture writing down all the myths about the Greek and Roman Gods. She sighed and a hard time remembering everything. Hinami giggled and wrote very specific details and gave the notes to the purple haired woman. The class finally ended and they went on their break. Kaneki walked up to Touka and gently smiled at her.

"What do you want?" She asked in a rash tone.

"Uh..." Kaneki said scratching his chin. "If you need help with your classical lit. homework, I can always help you." He said handing her his address to his college dorm if she ever needed help.

"I don't need help!" She exclaimed and took the piece of paper anyways and walked off.

"Okay..." He added with a sigh.

The day winded down and Touka was in her room working on her classical lit. homework. She sighed and looked at the piece of paper she took from Kaneki. She really didn't want his help, but she was desperate for it. She packed her backpack and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ayato asked.

"Somewhere. Why aren't you dressed for your karate class?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, shit. I forgot about that." He said, worried a little.

Ayato ran back to his room and changed. While he was doing that, Touka left to go to Kamii University. It was a good thing it wasn't too far from the high school or her home. Ayato didn't realize that she had left. He went back to the living room and got frustrated.

"God Dammit!" He yelled.

Ayato then started to walk himself to the dojo. Touka jogged to Kaneki's dorm and knocked on it once she got there. She didn't really like it at all, but she had no other choice. Kaneki got up and opened the door.

"Oh, hello Touka-chan. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I just need help on my classical lit. homework." She said.

Kaneki smiled and let Touka enter his room. He made some tea and handed her some. He smiled and sat down by the table across from her and they both opened their classical literature book. Touka faintly smiled as he was helping her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter two is up. Whoot. I have absolutely no clue what is going on. I'm just rolling with it and I don't know how many chapters this is going to have. I'm going to keep rolling with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki smiled as Touka was struggling with her homework. He knew, within the past couple weeks that he knew her, she wasn't all that great at this subject, but tries hard to at least pass the class. He was working on a test for her, it was fairly easy test, but no too easy. It wasn't going to be a part of her grade or anything, something to help her out for studying for the next test, kind of. Kaneki handed her the test and took everything else she was working on. 

"Hey!" Touka yelled angrily. "What are doing?" She asked. 

"Giving you a test to see how well you are doing." He informed her. 

"What why?" She asked irritated. 

"You will be able to use this to study for your next test and you have one hour to complete it." He said nervously. He was a bit scared of Touka, to be honest about it. 

"Oh..." She added, not happy. 

Touka started on the test and couldn't think of what Roman God did what and she couldn't name one major event that happened from the Golden Age to the Silver Age. She sighed and guess on most of the questions. She then handed the test back to Kaneki, who was grading her other papers, writing a report about something, and reading a book. He looked at the page and started to grade it. He sighed and saw horrible she did. She got one question right. Touka took back the paper and instantly got mad. 

"This test is rigged." She said. 

"No. You aren't that good at this subject. That's what I'm here for." He said. 

"Then why is the only question I got right about 'Who is the Goddess Proserpina married to?'" She asked. 

"That is the easiest question on there, so I would hope that you wouldn't get it wrong." He informed her, lifting his left hand to his chin. He honestly thought she would get it wrong. 

"Oh. What are the other answers?" She asked. 

"Well, let's start on the written answer, 'What biggest difference in the Golden Age and Silver Age?'" He started. 

"It's the name." Touka answered.

"No. Try again." He said, handed back her book. 

Touka flipped through her book endlessly to find the answer. She couldn't find it anywhere. She sighed and looked back up at Kaneki. "I don't know." She said. 

"Yes you do. Flip to page 166." He told her.

She flipped the pages to get to the right one. She read the page very carefully before finding the answer. "It was because Proserpina went missing and Ceres was sad so the season changed from summer to winter for six months because of the God Pluto kidnapping her." She said. 

"That is correct." Kaneki said to her happily. 

"Sweet." She added. "Can we keep going?" She asked as she saw his radiant smile. 

"Sure." He said. 

They worked on correcting Touka's mistakes to the test and Kaneki helped with her homework as well. She looked at the clock and got really surprised by what time it was. She had forgotten that she needed to be home by the time Ayato got done with his karate class. She got up abruptly, took her backpack and her papers and ran out the door. 

"Thank you for helping me out!" She yelled to him in a thankful tone and before she left his dorm room. 

"Anytime." Kaneki said, waving goodbye, hoping she would hear.

He looked back down to tray table and saw that Touka forgot some of her books. He smiled and put them on his desk so he could give it back to her tomorrow morning when he saw her again. Touka ran as fast as she could back to her apartment and hoped that Ayato wasn't there yet. She took out her keys to open the door. She looked around and didn't see that he was home yet. She let out a sigh of relief. She placed her backpack by the door and went to the kitchen to make some food for herself. Touka took out the frozen dinner from the freezer and put it in the microwave. Ayato came out of his room and wondered where she had been the past couple hours. He had a sneaking suspicion about where she was, with Kaneki, he hated that guy. 

"Where have you been?" He asked. 

"Out with Yoriko." She said, waiting for her food to be done.

"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind me calling her?" He asked, hatefully. 

"Go right ahead." She informed him, taking the food out of the microwave. She knew that her friend would cover for her. 

Ayato then calls her and Yoriko confirms where she was. He got even more angry with it, threw his phone at the couch. He sighed and wanted food to help him calm down. Touka sighed and fed some food to her younger brother. 

"Here. Take it. I'm not all that hungry." She said, as Ayato bit the food off of the fork. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Yeah. I had dinner over at Yoriko's place." She lied. 

"Okay." He said taking the food. "Thank you." He thanked her. Ayato walked over to the couch to pick up his phone and sighed. He saw the cracked screen. "Man..." He said. "Why did this have to happen?" He asked himself. 

"It's because you are a hormonal teenage boy." Touka informed him.

"I am not!" He yelled, trying to prove his point.

Touka just sighed and knew she was right. "Whatever. Just eat the rest of your dinner and go to bed. We have school tomorrow morning." She informed him. 

"Whatever you say mom." Ayato mocked her.

Touka rolled her eyes and picked up her backpack and headed to her room. She changed into some pajama's. She looked through her backpack for her phone, but she realized that she forgot her classic lit. book at Kaneki's dorm. "Shit." She thought. Touka looked through her backpack even more to find one book in particular. It was called. "Mission's of Love." Yoriko wanted her to read that book, but it was very embarrassing because it was all about romance and she didn't like any of those books. She sighed and took out her phone, finally. Touka got up and turned off her lights and laid on her bed. She texted her best friend, thanking her for covering for her, even though Ayato wasn't going to do a thing about Kaneki, no matter how much he hates him. She was glad that Yoriko was the only person who knew that her and Ayato were related, and she was hoping that it would stay that way. Touka slowly fell asleep, but only could think about the time spent being tutored in classic lit. by Kaneki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in about a week or so, whoops sorry. Let's see where this chapter takes it. Don't you love it when a writer has absolutely no idea what they are going to write for the next chapter or something a long the lines of that? Hahah, yeah....I seriously have no idea what I just wrote, I'm half assing it. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Touka woke up the next morning and didn't want to go to school, like usually. She got out of bed and started to get ready. She heard that Ayato was in the shower, but he was taking forever to take the said shower. She waited in her room until he was done. Touka didn't want to put much effort into today, so she didn't care to take a shower herself, she did everything else, but that. She then started out the door and before Ayato had left. Touka knew that something bad was about to happen, and Kaneki would be part of the reason. Kaneki sighed and waited for Hide outside his dorm room so they could go to the high school and teach the classes they were assigned to. Kaneki looked at one of the books that Touka accidentally left at his dorm. He faintly smiled and wondered why someone as forceful as Touka would be interested in romance books. He shrugged it off and knew that anyone could like any type of books they wanted. Hide then came out of his room, loudly. 

"Hello Kaneki!~" He yelled excitedly. 

"Ah!" Kaneki startled yelled, juggling the book before hiding it behind his back so Hide wouldn't see it. 

"Whatcha got there?" The blonde teased. 

"N-Nothing." The black haired male said, nervously. 

"I know you are hiding something." He kept on teasing the boy. 

Hide kept trying to grab the book that was behind Kaneki's back, but he was trying his best for Hide not to get the book, but failed anyways. The blonde then started to run a way, with the book in his hand. The black haired boy sighed and ran after him. He knew where Hide was going anyways. They ran to the school and Kaneki kept chasing after Hide, but didn't realize that he bumped into someone and fell on top of them. 

"Oh sorry." Kaneki apologized. He didn't even realize that he fell on top of Touka. He blushed heavily. 

"Get off." Touka said, rudely, and blushing lightly. 

"Oh, right." He added. He got up and helped her up. 

Ayato was standing on the sidelines, not knowing what had happened. He growled in low tone to himself. He didn't like how Kaneki was making a move on his sister. Hide was about twenty feet in front of him. He stopped when he realized that Kaneki wasn't chasing him anymore. He walked back to the two and smiled, happily. 

"Hey Kaneki. I didn't know you read this type of books." Hide said, holding up the book and reading the title. 

"I-I-I don't." Kaneki said nervously. 

"Are you trying to find yourself a girlfriend?" He teased some more. 

"N-N-No. I-I-It's not like that." The black haired male stuttered. 

Touka looked at the cover and her blushing became a more noticeable red. "So that's where I left it." She thought to herself. 

Hide saw the purple haired woman right next to him and a giant smirk grew across his face. He put his arm around Kaneki's shoulder. "Is that your girlfriend?" He asked. "She is beautiful. I'm proud of you dude." He added. 

Touka got even more irritated, she didn't like Kaneki in the slightest. She bit her lips as Kaneki shoved Hide off his shoulders. 

"It's not like that. She is a student that I teach." Kaneki informed Hide. 

"Oh really?" Hide asked, his smirking getting bigger, only thinking of a the other reason it could mean, instead of what it actually. 

Touka had enough so she ended up punching both Kaneki and Hide in the face. "You both are insufferable!" She yelled. She picked up the book that dropped out of Hide's hand, put in her bag, and walked a way to find Yoriko. Hide and Kaneki held their noses and just watched her walk off. 

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Hide teased, again. 

Kaneki sighed, rolled his eyes and walked off. Kaneki walked up the stairs to go to the classroom he was teaching. Hide was watched him walk off. He sighed and walked towards the gym. Ayato didn't like what he saw with the three, he was getting more and more irritated with Kaneki, trying to get his sister, so he thought anyways. Touka found Yoriko and gave her back the book she lent her. 

"So, how did you like it?" She asked. 

"I didn't read all of it." Touka informed her. 

"Why not?" The hazel nut brown haired girl whined. 

"Because....Don't worry about it. I'll read it another time." Touka said. 

"Um..Alright. But are you okay? Your face is all red." She asked. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Touka added. "Let's just get to class." She said. 

"Okay." Yoriko agreed. 

The two walked to their class as the bumped into Hinami. 

"Hello Touka-chan, Yoriko-chan." Hinami said happily. 

"Hello Hina-chan." Yoriko said. 

"Hey." Touka said. "You're here rather early." She added. 

"Yeah, I don't like being late." Hinami explained. 

"Oh?" Yoriko questioned. 

"Well, we better get going then." Touka explained. 

"Yeah!~" Hinami said excitedly. "By the way, why is your face all red?" She asked. 

"Don't worry about it." The purple haired girl said all defensive. 

"Uh....Are you sure? I know the way you look at Kaneki during class, and it's not the 'I hate you' look, but more of the 'I want you to notice me' look." Hinami teased. 

"It's nothing like that!" Touka told her, still being very defensive. 

"Then why are you being so defensive?" She giggled. Yoriko started to giggle herself. 

"Because I can!" She yelled. "Jeez." Touka sighed. 

She then went a head of them to their class. The two sighed and knew something was up about Kaneki and Touka being in relations together. Touka didn't want to admit it, but Hinami was right. She did want Kaneki to notice her, but at the same time she didn't want anything to do with him. She walked into the classroom and saw that Kaneki was writing something on the board. She sighed and walked over to her seat. Touka tried not to think about him too much, but that failed. He was right in front of her, thinking about what to put on the board for class. She sighed once again and started to hit her head on the desk, thankfully it was only the two of them in the room. Kaneki was startled about the sound of her head banging on the desk. He walked over to his bag and walked to the closest water fountain to get the wash cloth wet. He walked back into the classroom and looked at Touka, who looked at him back. He smiled at her and handed her the cold wash cloth to put on her forehead. 

"What do you want?" She asked irritated. 

"I just wanted to give you a cold wash cloth for your forehead." He answered. 

"Why do you have a wash cloth with you?" She questioned.

"Why do you hurt yourself to begin with?" He asked.

"Fair point." She answered, swiping the fabric out of his hand to put it on her head. 

Kaneki gently smiled at her and walked back to the board. Touka sighed and watched him write stuff on the board and waited for the bell to ring. Hinami and Yoriko finally showed up and sat in their seats. Once class was done, Hinami ran out of the room, rushing to catch the bus. She accidentally ran into someone. 

"Uh, sorry." She said. Hinami looked up and blushed when she saw the blue haired male and the rest of his friends. 

Ayato sighed and looked at her with a mean look. "You should be." He said and walked away. 

Hinami sighed and the blush went away. She sat there and watch him and his group walk away. Touka watched what had happened and didn't like it. She walked over to her and helped her up. 

"Don't worry about Ayato. He doesn't mean what he says." Touka reassured her.

"Um, okay." Hinami said. She took Touka's hand and stood up. "How do you know him?" She asked. 

"You don't want to know." The purple haired girl answered. "Deep down, he a big softy." She added. 

"Oh really?" The brunette asked. 

"Yeah." She added. "You need to hurry by the way, you'll miss the bus to get back to your school." She told her. 

"Oh, right. Thank you." Hinami thanked her as she was running towards the bus. 

Touka waved to Hinami goodbye. She sighed and headed off to the cafeteria for lunch, seeing how their classical lit. session went a little longer than usual. She sat down by herself and waited for the day to be over. She got home and waited for her brother so she could talk to him. It took him a few hours to get home, but he was home. 

"Why didn't you help Hinami when she fell down after you bumped into her?" Touka asked. 

"That's none of your business." He answered. 

"Yes it is. Hinami is my friend and most of the things dealing with her, is my business, now answer my question, why didn't you help her up?" She asked again, but more frustrated. 

"Because I don't have to." He answered angrily. "My question, what's up with you and the Kaneki guy?" The blue haired male asked. 

"We are going there?" She replied back. 

"Yes. What is your affiliation with him?" He asked again. 

"I'm surprised you know big words and it's none of you business." The purple haired woman asked. 

"You're my sister, you are my business!" He yelled. 

Touka felt something warm inside her he said that. For a moment, it felt like he cared for her for once, but it was short lived. "Nothing!" She yelled back at him. 

"Oh really. I know you didn't go over to Yoriko's the other night. I know you were with him. For what reason were you with him? You weren't doing anything with him, were you?" He asked. 

"No! And if we were, it means nothing to you! And when do you have the right to tell me who I can and cannot date!?" Touka yelled some more. 

"Since ever!" Ayato yelled. 

Touka got really pissed about his answer, so she slapped him in the face. "You're not dad! Now stop acting like it!" Touka yelled at him and ran to her room. 

Ayato was hurt by that. Him and his dad never really got a long before he went missing. He sat on the couch rubbing the spot Touka slapped. He sighed, while Touka was sitting by the door to her room. She couldn't believe what she said to Ayato. She felt a little bad about it. Ayato was her only family she had left, their mother is dead and their father was no where to be found. Touka got up to lay on her bed. She crawled under her sheets and curled up into a ball. Touka slowly fell asleep, even if it was hard for to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, it's been another week or so since I have updated this. Let's see where this chapter takes us. I honestly don't no what I'm doing any more...And another thing, if this story becomes horrible in any way possible, I'm sorry. I'm not the best writer. Sorry in advanced. And I guess I'm updating every week, if I can?????


	5. Chapter 5

Kaneki woke up the next morning. He yawned, stretched and looked at himself at the mirror that was near his bed. He sighed and got ready. He knew he wasn't going to go down to the high school today since he had a class. Kaneki got dressed in something casual, more like a pair of khaki's, a button up shirt and a sweater that went over it. He went to the kitchen that was connected to his dorm and some of the others, to get some breakfast before he went to class. At his college you can choose to have a dorm of your own, but you had to go to the cafeteria to buy food or drinks, or to use the appliances or you could share a room with a few other people and have the appliances that you needed, connected to your dorm. Kaneki left his dorm, not waking anyone else up, he knew that Nishio didn't like being woken up, especially someone like him. He never knows why people don't like him, he never did anything, he just sits somewhere and reads a book. He walked to his classroom and sat down in his desk and started to read some more of the book he was reading. Hide finally woke up, he had about a half hour until he had class. He started to make a ruckus trying to get ready. Nishio promptly woke up and wondered through the room trying to find any other roommate that was still in the dorm. He could only find Hide eating a piece of bread while trying to put some clothes on. Nishio became even more irritated and he punched Hide in the face. 

"Why are you making such a ruckus?" He asked irritably.

"Because I'm going to be late for class." Hide said while finished up the rest of whatever he was doing. 

"Couldn't you be any quieter?" Nishio rhetorically asked. 

"Yes." The blonde replied. 

"Just get to class." 

Hide got up and then left the room calmly. He sighed and smiled. He lightly jogged to his class and was pumped and excited for what was going to happen. Kaneki heard the bell ring and listened to the lecture that the teacher was giving. He liked the calm atmosphere that the teacher and the class had. He smiled and took down some notes. He passed in his report about the class he was student teaching. The class went on for about three hours and Kaneki was called to stay after class. 

"I read your report while you guys were working on the in class assignment. I enjoyed it, but one student concerns me. Kirishima Touka, was it?" She asked. 

"Yes. She is bit of a hard case. She did tell me she really dislikes the class and wished it never existed." Kaneki replied. 

"Oh really? But anyways, I was wondering if you could help her even more than you already have." She said. 

"I honestly don't know how, I already am helping her to the best of my ability." He informed her. 

"Your a smart person, you can figure it out. If you can get her to pass her class, then I'll give you an 'A' on this project, if you don't you will fail. You have until the end of the semester." She explained. 

"B-But, that doesn't give me enough time. People have different ways of learning, hers might take longer than that." Kaneki said, taking his left hand to his chin, signaling that he was uncomfortable and nervous about this whole situation. 

"You hear what I said. You have until the end of the semester. If she doesn't pass her semester of her classic lit. class, neither do you." She said sternly. "Got it?" She asked stubbornly.

"Yes ma'am." He sighed. 

Kaneki then left the classroom to go back to his dorm. He laid on his bed in and sighed and a big sigh. He didn't know how he was going to be able to get Touka to pass her class at the end of the semester. She was horrible at Classical Literature, and he was somewhat of a horrible tutor. Nishio walked back into the dorm with Kimi and Kaneki sighed a light sigh, knowing that this wouldn't end well with him. He got up, took his bag, and left the dorm again. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go back to class, he didn't want to be in the library during this time there was a lot of people and it gets very noisy, so Kaneki decided to go to the cafe in Anteiku and read there. It was always quiet and he loved the coffee that was made there, plus, he did enjoy being around Touka. He got there and sat down in the usual spot he sat at, a round table by the windows. He took out his book and started to read some more while he was waiting for his coffee. Kaneki smiled at Touka, who handed him his drink, and his smile then went to a sorrow frown. He couldn't tell her what was going to happen, it would hurt the both of them in one way or another. 

"Kaneki. I'm about to get off. Would you mind tutoring me some more, once I get off?" Touka asked. 

Kaneki took a sip of his drink while she was asking the question. "Sure. I don't mind." He replied with a faint smile. 

Touka smiled and finished the rest of her shift. She did have to wait until Kaneki was finished with his drink. She got impatient, but she waited anyways, she didn't want the cafe to look bad, or make herself look bad. Once he was done, she clocked out and sat across from him and smiled. Kaneki looked up and didn't realize where the time went. He put his book back in his backpack. 

"You ready to go?" He asked. 

"Sure am." She replied. 

"Where do you want to study?" He asked. 

"How about my apartment." She said. 

"Okay. We'll have to stop by my dorm before we head there. I don't have anything with me, but my book and some notebooks." He informed. 

"That's fine." Touka added. 

The two walked quietly back to Kaneki's dorm. He took out his key and hope that Nishio was done with what he was doing. He unlocked the door and saw that his roommates were eating some food. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked into his room. 

"What's with sigh of relief?" Nishio asked. 

"You should know Nishio-senpai." Kaneki said. 

"Oh really? Are you going to do that same thing with the girl standing in the door." He replied back irritated. 

Kaneki looked back at her and saw her angry face. "It's not like that Touka-chan. I didn't mean it-" He tried to say before getting cut off. 

Touka went up to him and punched him the face. "Just grab your things and let's go." She said, meanly. 

"Right." Kaneki said. He got up and started to put the classic lit stuff into his bag. 

"That is one feisty girl." Nishio said, as the two left the dorm. 

Kaneki and Touka walked quietly to her apartment. Touka was hoping that Ayato was at one of his friends place, especially what had happened a few days ago. She still felt bad for what she said. She unlocked the door to her apartment and invited Kaneki in. 

"Is there anything you would like to drink?" Touka asked. 

"No, not really." He replied. "But thank you anyways." He added. 

"Okay." She said. 

Touka walked into her room to grab her bag and walked back into the living room. She sat down sitting at the little food tray. Kaneki sat across from her and started to get some of the books out of his bag. He opened up to one of the pages she had the most trouble with. 

"Why are we starting here?" Touka asked. 

"Because it's one of the harder concepts and I want you to get it right." He explained. 

"Oh really?" The purple haired woman asked, rhetorically. 

He then started to explain how everything went and she tried her best to pay attention. He chuckled lightly when she got frustrated over the things she got wrong. Whenever he did laugh at her, Touka slapped him. The night rolled down and Touka was getting tired. 

"Do you want to stop for the night?" He asked. 

"No, I still don't get how the constellation Cancer became a constellation." She said. 

"Seriously? That's easy. During the twelve labours of Hercules, the crab Karkinos, was helping his friend, the Lernaean Hydra, trying to defeat Hercules. Hercules was going after the Hydra, but he Karkinos protected the Hydra, dying in the process. The goddess, Juno took pity on Karkinos and turned him into a constellation when he died." Kaneki explained. 

Touka tried to write down all of what he said. All Kaneki could do was giggle a little. He smiled at her and put his hand on her wrist.

"You don't have to put everything I said down. Make shorter notes that help you." He told her. 

"But what if I don't remember?" She asked. 

"They are notes that you remember." He said. 

"..." Touka said. 

"It's okay. You'll be fine." Kaneki smiled. 

Touka sighed and looked at his smile. She blushed and got up to go to the bathroom. Kaneki sighed and stayed where he was. He worked more on his report for his class. He could only think of what his teacher said. He has never failed a class before, and he didn't want to start now. He wanted to tell her what was going to happen, but she would only get infuriated and wouldn't want to talk to him again. Touka sighed and sat on the toilet seat. She didn't know what to do. Kaneki was her tutor, she shouldn't fall in love with him. She didn't want to be apart of that stereotype where she falls in love with a teacher, knowing that the love would never work out in the end, but she knew that already happened. She got up off the seat and started to pace herself in the bathroom, trying to think of a way to fall out of love with this idiot. Touka decided to leave the bathroom and head back to Kaneki. 

"Do you mind if we stop here and pick up back tomorrow?" The purple haired woman asked. 

"Sure." He replied. "Do you want me to come here or do you want to study in my dorm?" The black haired male asked. 

"Here would be fine." She said. 

"Okay." He agreed. 

Kaneki put his books back into his backpack and walked out the door before being stopped. 

"Kaneki. Don't forget this." She said. 

"Forget wh-" He got cut off, again. 

Touka stood on her tip-toes and lightly kissed his lips. She then put her feet flat back on the ground. She blushed embarrassingly, pushed him out the door and slammed in his face. All Kaneki could do was blush and leave. He saw a dark figure as he was walking out the apartment complex. He kind of recognized who it was, but at the same time he couldn't. Ayato walked back into his apartment and looked at Touka. 

"What was that about?" He asked. 

"NOthing!" She yelled. 

Touka then ran into her room, trying not to trip over something. She slammed her bedroom door and laid on her bed. She didn't know why she did what she did. She was trying not to love him, but it was a bit hard. He is kind to her, caring towards her, never says one bad thing to her, helps her with her homework. 

"Why him?" Touka asked herself. 

She then clenched onto her pillow and kept thinking about that same question over and over again, until she knew, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Kaneki got back to his dorm and laid on his bed. He was repeating the event over in his head, wondering why Touka did what she did. He, after a while, couldn't get her out of his mind. She is mean to him, but he saw the kinder side of her. He saw that she genuinely cares and isn't afraid to speak her mind, even if she is being mean about it. He softly smiled to himself and slowly fell asleep. He woke up the next morning and went to the high school to help out. During lunch, Ayato went up to him, kidnap him and drag him some where no one could find the two. He didn't realize that Tatara and Eto were watching them both from a far. 

"What the hell do you want with my sister!?" He yelled. 

"N-N-Nothing!" Kaneki yelped. 

"Oh really? Then why were you at my apartment last night?" He asked. 

"I'm tutoring her in her Classical Literature class." He said nervously. 

"Then why were you kissing her?" He asked. 

"D-D-Don't look at me. She was the one that k-k-kissed me." He said all flustered. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked that she kissed him. 

Ayato got very temperamental and punched Kaneki in the face until he passed out. He didn't care for his excuses, he didn't want to see Kaneki around his sister anymore. He soon left and went back to the cafeteria. Touka sighed and wandered around the school. She soon saw Kaneki's body on the ground. She rushed up to him and held his head up to hers. She tried to find a pulse and tried to see if he was breathing, but neither one of those was happening. Hide soon came up to the two and helped Touka out. 

"Call an ambulance." He told her calmly. 

"Right." She said.

Touka called an ambulance and told them where she was and what the situation was. They quickly took Kaneki to the hospital and Hide went with while Touka stayed behind. She could only think of one person who would do this. She went searching for Ayato in the cafeteria. He looked at her and smirked. He walked up to her. 

"Well, I'm assuming that you found him. He will no longer be around you." He said. 

Touka started to tear up a little. She then punched him as hard as she could in his face. "Are you serious!? He is tutoring me in my Classical Literature class you asshole." She yelled so the whole cafeteria could hear. 

"But, I thought." He started to say as he fell to the ground. He started to his face a little, where she had punched him. 

Touka tried to keep her tears back as for as long as she could. "We are not dating! He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled even more. "Stop trying to act like dad! He's gone. He's never coming back." She put her foot on his chest and pushed him down to the ground. "You know that as well as I do." Touka added, letting her tear drops hit his face. 

Touka soon ran out the cafeteria and went somewhere no one could find her so she cried some more. She never cried, especially in public where everyone could see her. She was a bit happy that she didn't cry while she was yelling at Ayato. Touka knew the real reason why her dad wasn't coming home, it was because he died, but she never knew how, or where his body was at. Ayato sat up, and knew that he screwed up big time. The day went on and neither one of the siblings talked to each other. After school, Touka went to the hospital, only to see that Hide was waiting for her outside of Kaneki's room. 

"Is everything alright?" She asked. 

"Yeah. He'll be fine. He just unconscious and has a bruised left eye." Hide told her. 

"Oh, I hope he is able to wake up soon." She added. 

"Yeah." He said. 

"I better get going then. I have to study for a test." She told him.

Touka then started to walk out of the hospital to head home. Hide watched her walk off and sighed to himself. 

"You found one nice girl Kaneki. Don't try to make her worry too much." He said to himself. 

A couple of days went by and Touka went back to the hospital to check up on Kaneki. She wanted to tell him something important to him, even if he was still in a coma. The purple haired woman walked into his hospital room and sat on the edge of his bed facing him. 

"Hello Kaneki. It's me, Touka. I hope you can hear me somehow." She started. "I brought my Classical Literature test that I took yesterday. I passed, I got a 'B+' on it and it's all because you helped me." She whispered. 

Touka looked at Kaneki's almost lifeless body. He looks like a ghost, but she knew that he was going to survive. She leaned in closer, put one of her hands on the edge of the bed and the other one, lightly on his chest, and she faintly smiled and kissed the top of his forehead. 

"Thank you Kaneki." She said softly. 

Ayato stood outside the door with his arms crossed his chest. He sighed lowly, making sure that Touka couldn't hear him. "She does care about him a lot." He whispered to himself. 

He soon left, without a sound. He didn't want Touka to know he was still looking after her the best he could, without her knowing, even after the whole screw up. Ayato hated himself for it. He knew it was going to take a long while for him to gain her trust again. Touka got up and looked at the door, knowing that she someone was there, but she didn't know who. 

"Goodbye Kaneki. I'll come back again another day. Hopefully you'll be awake." Touka said softly. She then left the building to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's funny is, I still have no clue what I'm doing with this story. I still need to add the others, but don't know how. But I know what's going to happen to Kaneki at the end, you all are going to hate me. Hahaha....ahah..haha....ha...I honestly didn't know that this chapter would have all of whatever happen, happen in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days later, Touka went back to the hospital to check up on Kaneki. While she was walking there, she bumped into someone. He was in a brightly colored outfit that made her want to puke. But she didn't say anything, she had one thing on her mind, it was to see Kaneki. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you sir." The purple haired woman said. 

"No you are fine. I just came here to see someone." Tsukiyama said. 

"Oh. Same here. If you'll excuse me." She told, trying to avoid conversation. 

"Who are you here to see?" He asked. 

"My tutor, Kaneki." Touka replied. 

"Oh. Isn't this wonderful mademoiselle? I'm seeing him too!" He told her spinning around and dramatically. "Why don't we go see him together?" He asked rhetorically. He was going to go with her, regardless of what she said. 

Touka sighed and looked at the tall male. "Sure, why not?" She sighed. "Like I have a choice." She added under her breathe. 

"What was that?" Shuu asked. 

"Nothing." Kirishima replied. 

The two walked together to Kaneki's room. Touka opened up the room door to find that he was still asleep. She took the flowers in her and put them on the stand next to his bed. Tsukiyama smiled a bright smile and stood by his bed. He always found him interesting. They had a conversation here and there. Shuu did want get to know Kaneki in more ways than one. Tsukiyama licked his lips and watched the boy sleep. Touka stood right beside the purple haired man and had her hand held in front of her, close to her body. 

"So how do you know Kaneki?" She asked. 

"School. I have seen him around the library and I have talked to him here and there." He replied. 

Touka smiled and looked out the window. "So you go to Kamii University?" She asked, rhetorically. 

Shuu glanced at her and smiled himself. "Yeah. You said he was your tutor, correct?" He asked. 

"Yeah. He was tutoring me in my Classical Literature class." Touka answered. 

"Manific. He is such a smart boy." He said. 

"Yeah." She agreed. 

Touka walked over to Kaneki's bed and sat on the edge and looked at his sleeping body. Tsukiyama just looked at the two and how much Touka really cares about him. 

"I just came here to give him his homework for his classes." He said as put down the papers and books on the stand near the bed. 

Touka looked at him and watched him place the paperwork and stuff down on the stand. She faintly smiled and watched him leave the room. Touka then laid her head down on Kaneki's chest and listened to his heart beat. She faintly smiled again and was happy that he was still alive, even what had happened to him, could have killed him. Kaneki woke up a few minuets later to a sleeping Touka. He didn't move, he just inhaled and exhaled softly and ran his hand through her hair. He smiled and didn't want to wake up Touka. She then woke up a few minuets later and looked at Kaneki with a light red face. 

"Afternoon Sleeping Beauty." Kaneki said. 

Touka got flustered and blushed even more. "I should be saying that to you." She said, flustered. She then lightly slapped his face. 

Kaneki smiled at her and looked over to the night stand next to him. He saw the homework and sighed. As of late, he couldn't concentrate all that well. It took him longer to get his homework done. He had lost most interest in doing what he liked, learning about Ancient Greece and Rome. Touka watched him and his frustration, trying to do his homework. She sighed and put her hand on his wrist 

"It'll be okay. I'm here if you need help." She said. 

Kaneki sighed and kept to himself. He didn't really want to say anything about it. He knew he was going to get punched if he said anything smart to her. "Thank you." He said. 

"Yeah. I have to go now." She told him. 

"Okay. Goodbye." He replied. 

Touka stood up and stretched before she left the room. "Goodbye." She said. She pushed back her hair behind her ear and lightly kissed his forehead. "I hope you get out of the hospital soon." She said. 

Kaneki smiled and he heard her words and felt her soft lips against his head. "Me too." He agreed. 

He then watched her leave the room and watched her walk away from the building. He really did care about her, but he knew he had other things to worry about, like school and recovering. He looked at his homework, seeing that he didn't even get pass the fifth question. Kaneki laid his body back on the bed and left himself to his thoughts. He soon fell back asleep. Kaneki was released from the hospital after a few days. He felt better, but still didn't feel like he was at his best health. He went back to school the next coming days, but soon stopped going since he couldn't concentrate and he lost interest. He went back to the cafe he usually went to and started to read a book. He still wasn't able to concentrate. Kaneki needed to find somewhere else to stay and somewhere to work. He looked around and noticed that the cafe was short staffed, but he didn't want to bother any of the staff to get a job. Touka was trying her best to get to all of the tables that she had. It was becoming more and more overwhelming for her. The night went on and all the customers were gone and the shop was closed. Touka sat down at one of tables and took a breather. 

"Wow, we were really short staffed today." She said. "I think we need to hire some more people." She added. 

"We should, but I don't think the manager would like that." Irimi told her. 

"I do have to agree. It's getting more and more short staffed, but I don't think we have the means or the time to hire anyone right now." Koma agreed. 

"We have the means to hire someone new, it's just the matter of timing." Yomo corrected him. 

"Oh really? Then who are we going to hire?" He asked calmly. 

"I don't know. But I can put out a sign tomorrow to see if anyone would like to become apart of the team." The silver haired male suggested. 

"Okay then." Koma agreed. 

"You should better get going Touka, it's getting late." Irimi said. 

"I know." Touka said. 

She grabbed her stuff and started to walk home. She sighed, knowing that her brother was going to be home. She still didn't want to deal with him after his screw up a couple of months ago. She opened up her door and walked straight to her room. She laid down on her bed and thought to herself. The next morning Kaneki went back to the cafe. he saw that they were hiring and went into the shop to try to get the job. 

"U-Um...Where do I fill out an application to get a job?" He asked one of the workers there, nervously. 

"Don't worry. We are so short staffed we will give on the spot interview." Irimi said. "I'll go get the manager." She added. 

She then went to go get Yoshimaru and he interviewed Kaneki. He was able to get the job, but he wasn't the best at it. Touka had a weird feeling about something, but didn't know what. She shrugged it off and smiled at Hinami. 

"What are you smiling for?" The brunette asked. 

"I don't know." Touka said. "I think it's because it's the school year is almost over for me and I'm about to graduate." She added. 

"Awe. That means I won't be able to see you again." Hinami pouted. 

"It's gong to be fine. You can always come visit me when I'm working." The purple haired girl reassured her. 

"Yay!" The young girl said cheerfully. "But this means you have to study hard for your exams for Kamii University. Especially your Classic Lit. class." She reminded her. 

"Oh, right." Touka realized. "This is going to be fun. I guess I need Kaneki to help me even more." She said. 

Hinami giggled and watched Touka get all worked up. She knew that Touka wasn't to particularly happy about studying Classic Lit. But she had to, in order to pass. She took out her books and started to study. For the next couple of weeks, that's all she did, was study, especially her Classic Lit. class. She got help from Yoriko, but forgot she could ask Kaneki. When she remembered, she went to his college and knocked on his dorm room door. Nishio heard the someone at the door and opened it. 

"What do you want?" He asked. 

"I was wondering if Kaneki was here. Is he?" She asked. 

"You didn't know? He dropped out a few weeks ago." Nishio told her. 

"Really? Why?" She asked again.

"I don't know. I barely spoke to him. But he did say that it was becoming harder for him to concentrate and it was no point if he couldn't stay engaged into what he was studying or something like that?" He explained.

"Oh." Touka said. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" She asked. 

"No. Why would I? I honestly could care less about him." The brunet hair male said. "He packed his bags and left a few days ago. He said that he is working somewhere that has an apartment complex connected to it and he was staying there." He informed her. 

"Oh. Thank you." She thanked him. 

Touka then ran to the only cafe she knew that had an apartment complex built with it. It was a possibility that he was living there. He had no where else to go. She knew his parents were dead and his only friend lived in the same dorm room with him and they both knew that the college would kick him out eventually. She also knew that he didn't have a job to pay for an apartment, and the only place hiring that she knew of right now was her work. Touka ran into the cafe and looked at Kaneki. That eye patched bastard was working there. She was relieved that he was okay, but pissed at him because Kaneki never told her anything. Touka looked at him and he looked at her. Kaneki smiled at her and was happy that she was okay. She breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to the counter and sat down. 

"Nishio told me everything. Are you sure you are okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine." He said taking his left hand to his chin. He was lying. 

"Oh really?" She kept asking. She wanted to make sure. 

"Yes, I'm sure." He reassured her. 

"Then do you mind helping me study a little bit when you have nothing to do?" The purple haired woman asked. 

"Sure." Kaneki agreed. 

Kaneki then went back to work. He tried his best, since he was still new at this job. It was his first job, he didn't want to lose after being here for a couple of weeks. After a few hours, he was able to get a break. He walked over to Touka and sat down next to her. She took out a couple of her books and hoped that he was able to help her. The two worked on homework together. It was hard for Kaneki to help her since he was having a hard time concentrating. He then had to go back to work, but that didn't stop Touka from asking questions. She only asked him when he was close to her. It was a long night for the two. It was hard for Kaneki to do multiple things at once, but was able to do most of the things he could. He wasn't able to help out Touka when he said he would. 

"Sorry, I wasn't a big help." Kaneki apologized. 

"No. You are fine." Touka reassured him. "You did the best you could." She added. "And next time, do your job and don't pay attention to me when I'm working on stuff." She scolded him. 

"Yes ma'am." He apologized.

Touka sighed and looked back at him. "It's fine. Just make sure you are doing your job and not screwing up." She said. 

"Right. Anyways, since I'm finally off work, would you like me to help you study some more?" The black haired male asked. 

"Sure." She replied. 

Kaneki smiled and sat right next to her. After about a few hours, they stop studying and Kaneki saw that Touka was falling asleep. He wanted her to go home, but he didn't know if she was going to make it back safely. 

"Do you want to stay the night?" He asked. 

"Sure." She said. She didn't want to go back home and didn't know if she was going to get back at all. 

Touka then started to put her books and notebooks back in to backpack and got up. Kaneki smiled and led her to his room. Touka was half awake and didn't know what to do. Kaneki took her bag and put near the door and help her to his bed. Touka laid down and fell asleep. Kaneki smile and pulled the covers over her. He took out a spare blanket and pillow and fell asleep on the floor. The morning came around and Touka woke up. Luckily it was a Sunday and she didn't have to go to school. She walked out of Kaneki's apartment and went straight back home. She wanted to thank him for helping her and letting her stay the night, but he was still asleep and she didn't want to bug him. Touka went back inside her apartment and took a shower. She thought to herself and wanted to spend more time with him. Her graduation was coming close, but at the same time, her finals were in the next week. She needed to pass her classes to graduate. She sighed and went back to her room once she was clean. She looked at some of the graduation stuff she has. The purple haired woman picked up an invite and started to write something on it. She put it in the envelope and wrote the name Kaneki Ken on it so when the next time she saw him, she would give it to him. Touka went to school the next week and was slightly prepared for her finals, she didn't like any of them at all. She sighed and looked at the board in front of her, she had no clue what to write for her Classic Lit. paper. She was supposed to write a five paragraph paper over the Gods. She had an hour to finish it and she spent thirty of it staring off into space. When she realized that she had a half hour before she had to turn her paper in, she bullshitted the whole thing, making things up that still are relevant to the course. She sighed and was relieved that she was able to get in on time, probably failed, but got in on time. She then had a couple more finals to do and she was done for the day. At the end of the school day, Touka was brain fried, but she still had to go to work. After school, she headed straight to work. She saw Kaneki and went up to him. She handed him the invite to her graduation. Kaneki took the card and smiled at her. He looked in the envelope and saw the invite. He didn't know if he was able to make it at all, but he would try. In the next week, Touka got her results on how she did on her finals. She was happy that she was able to pass her Classical Literature class. That was the only class that was holding her back on being able to graduate. Within the next coming week, Touka was at her graduation, she saw her brother and Hinami, but she couldn't find Kaneki anywhere. She was upset, but couldn't do anything about it. She knew that he was busy with work. Once the ceremony was over, Touka went to find Hinami and talk to her. 

"Congrats Touka!~" Hinami said. 

"Thank you." Touka replied. 

"I'm glad you were able to pass." The brunette added. 

"Yeah. I wasn't sure I was going to pass that Classic Lit. test. I'm happy I was able to get a 'C' on it." The purple haired explained. 

The two giggled with each other and were happy about this whole day. Kaneki walked into the building and was hoping that he didn't miss Touka graduating. He soon found her and smiled, knowing that he did in fact miss the graduation ceremony, but he was happy that he was able to come see her at the school not long after the ceremony itself. 

"Hey Touka." Kaneki said. 

"You made it! Kind of." Touka said. 

"Yeah. Sorry I could see you graduate." He apologized. 

"No it's fine. I'm just happy that you are here." She explained. 

The two smiled and everyone went about there day. Everyone celebrated and was happy that Touka was able to graduate. The day was joyous and everyone couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I'm going to try to add more characters in this story. Don't know how, but I will. I still have to add Yomo, Uta, Yoshimaru, Tsukiyama, Itori, and some other characters. But hey, I hope I can get them in here. And I was also debating whether or not having Akira as the high school gym teacher or Kaneki's professor, and having Amon as Touka's teacher. And I should also quickly talk about the classes the characters are in. Hinami is a second year middle schooler, Ayato is a first year high schooler, Touka is a third year high schooler and Kaneki is a first year in college and so is Hide, Nishio, I honestly don't care, he's some where in there and so is Shuu. This is honestly became less and less of a high school AU in the last two chapters and became more of a Modern Day AU. This was the last chapter of the AU. Thank you for reading it all. I might write more of it, but not as a High School AU, but as a Modern AU, but having it go back to the high school here and there to have Ayato and Hinami come back in, maybe. I still have to have Kaneki lose his memory and stuff. So I'm going to put the Modern AU in the summer, if I get around to it. I might start here in the next couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking at touken/tousaki pictures last week on tumblr and I saw that someone was doing a teacher-student Tousaki AU where Sasaki was the teacher and Touka was the student so I thought I would go off that idea and make a high school au instead, not making Kaneki a teacher or anything. And can anyone tell that I'm not original. But I guess, thanks for reading.


End file.
